Vocaloid on terasure, while they found their destiny
by Rin Yurioka
Summary: Miku, luka, dan rin mencari master mereka yang hilang. Ketiga gadis virtual ini mencari cara, dengan dibantu senior mereka yang sarap #Plakk, gila #Jduagh. pokok labil! (Season satu selesai, 3 chapter sekaligus!)
1. Chapter 1

Author: "Halo minna, saya Author baru!, watashi wa namae Yurioka desu, nyan", author malu malu kucing

Len: "Kaga, ada yang kepo sama nama elu thor", Len menyanyikan lagu kemerdekaan?

Rin: "Oya, nama gua Kagami Rin", tiba tiba muncul

Author: "Ente sejak kapan muncul dimari?"

Miku: "Ai, ai daritadi thor", orang kedua yang tidak dipanggil muncul

Author: "Siapa yang ngajak elu", author segera membawa kapak Mayu

Miku: "Anggap saja, saya figuran thor", Miku menggaruk kaki? (Karena kepala sudah terlalu mainstream)

'Ini orang polos, apa baka sih', batin mereka bertiga berjamaah

Kaito: "Hey, everybody are you body callin me!", maaf English agak rada rada jeblok

Semuanya + Author: "Kita bilang baka, bukan BAKAITO

Author: "Hey daripapada ribut ribut, Rin, Len you are baca disclaimernya"

RinLen: "Dou..doushite?!", panic mereka berdua

Author: "Kalian berdua mau baca Disclaimer, atau pisang ama jeruk lo gua bakar dan lindas

RinLen: "I..Ittai"

Author: "Cepat baca disclaimernya!"

.

DISCLAIMERNYA:

Tentu saja Vocaloid bukan milik Author, author hanya ingin membuat cerita menggunakan tokaoh yang sudah ada. Tapi kalau cerita author buat sendiri deh, ane gk tiru tiru *peace. Author disini memasukkan genre romantic, friendship, dan banyak adventurenya. Soalnya author suka banget cerita petualang gitu.

.

.

Di dunia virtual tepatnya, tiga orang gadis yang bernama Miku, Rin, dan Luka sedang mengisi data di scanner. Mengapa?, pertama mereka adalah gadis virtual, dan kedua mereka mendapat misi dari kiyoteru hiyama, yaitu untuk menemukan professor, di dunia manusia.

"Scan selesai…", mereka keluar dari ruang scanner dan menemukan pakaian mereka seperti seragam sekolah menengah menggunakan pita biru, lengan panjang dan rok pendek selutut. "Apa ini sensei?", tanya mereka serentak. "Ini adalah pakaian sekolah kalian nanti di Bumi", jelas Kiyoteru Hiyama, pria berambut coklat gelap dan memakai kacamata, dengan padat, jelas, dan lebar?.

"Apa itu sekolah?", tanya Miku, gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca teal ini mengkerutkan alisnya

'ya ampun mereka polos sekali', Kiyoteru hiyama pundung dipojokan ditemani Mimi peri?

'Ini orang datang dari mana?', batin mereka bertiga sweatdrop berjamaah

"Aduuh, eike lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama eike Mimi peri Rapunchelle yang datang dari dunia khayangan, mencari pangeran berkuda putihku yang hilang", mimi peri memberikan kiss bye

"Gahhh, gua dielus ama banci taman lawang!", panic Kiyoteru hiyama histeris

Dengan sigap Rin mempersiapkan Roadroallernya dan memberikan kunci duplikat kepada Kiyoteru Hiyama. "Matii, kau!", hati senang Kiyoteru Hiyama mengelindas beras?, (ditampar Kiyoteru Hiyama, Author: "Eh gua salah ngetik maaf typo , Kiyoteru hiyama: "Typonya jauh amat!").

Baiklah kembali kecerita..

"Apakah sekolah itu tempat belajar Sensei?", Luka, gadis berambut pink panjang itu memiringkan kepalanya

"Yup, benar sekali Luka chan", jawab Kiyoteru hiyama

"Waah, Rinny semakin gk ngerti!", gadis berambut Honey blonde yang menggunakan bando pita putih, sedang menarik pitanya dan meloncat loncat.

"Sepertinya nanti kalian akan kesusahan, sebentar bisakah kalian kembali ke scanner?, aku akan memasukkan data tentang bumi kedalam memori kalian, agar kalian tidak kesusahan dalam mengerjakan tugas"

"Siap sensei!", mereka bertiga kembali ke scanner dalam pengisian data

'Pengisian data tentang bumi dimulai', Kiyoteru hiyama hanya berdoa semoga berhasil. '10%, 50%, 75%, dan 100% . "Pengisian data selesai", "Memori tentang bumi, data 100%". Mereka bertiga keluar dari scanner dengan menghela nafas dan mengerjapkan mata.

"Apakah kalian tahu lokasi sekolah kalian nanti, dan cara mereka berkenalan", Kiyoteru Hiyama menaikkan dagunya

"Sudah sensei!, kami bertiga akan bersekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen Yamaha school, Pelajarannya ada olahraga, ipa, matematika, seni, bahasa, pengetahuan sejarah, dan ips, disana kami akan tinggal di asrama campuran, semua mata pelajaran masih bisa dibagi pelajaran yang menjurus", mata biru luka menatap iris mata azure milik Rin

"Ditambah lagi letak kantin disebelah koridor, asrama campuran dibelakang sekolah, taman seluas 543 meter persegi, kolam renang di samping kanan lapangan bola basket, perpustakaan terletak paling atas bangunan sekolah, terdapat fasilitas wifi gratis", Rin meneruskan

"Saat berkenalan sedikit aneh sih?, mereka membungkukan badan, sambil menyebutkan akte kelahiran, dan nama mereka, tidak lupa juga dengan kesukaan, serta hobi mereka, dan berita yang paling bagus adalah…

"Tempat penelitian professor ini dekat dengan sekolah!", girang mereka bertiga serentak

"Sepertinya kalian akan siap untuk petualangan baru!, oya pendaftaran sekolah kalian sudah saya daftarkan dan membayar uang cash memakai tabungan ATM milik professor", kata Kiyoteru Hiyama

'Artinya sensei berhutang pada professor, untuk kelima kalinya', batin mereka bertiga

"Yosh, ayo saatnya kita berpetualang", ucap Rin bersemangat

"Tunggu ini", Kiyoteru Hiyama memberikan tiga kunci, untuk Miku pegangan kuncinya seperti bergambar daun keriting bewarna hijau (Author: "Yang sering muncul muncul dikartu itu loh, soalnya gua gk tahu namanya"), punya Luka, bergambar hati bewarna merah muda, dan milik Rin bergambar Diamond bewarna biru langit

"Untuk apa ini sensei?", tanya mereka polos

"Kalian i..ini", geram Kiyoteru Hiyama karena ditanya pertanyaan teus. "Huuft, sabar, orang sabar disayang dana?"

"Untuk kembali kedunia virtual, paham!?", jawab Kiyoteru hiyama singkat

"Enggak!", mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepala

"Cepat, kalian masuk dalam pintu penghubung!", wajah Kiyoteru hiyama mode Yandere on

"Ba..baik!", mereka bertiga segera memasukkan kunci, memasuki ruangan yang hanya muat 1 orang saja, dan mengunci pintu itu kembali

Kiyoteru hiyama, orang yang dipanggil sensei ini segera berlari menuju kursi pengendali. Ia segera mengetik keyboard otomatis yang terhubung dengan komputer yang ada di bumi. "(Perubahan wujud Hatsune Miku, gadis virtual seri 1, ciri khusus penyuka negi dan berambut hijau tosca teal),( Perubahan wujud Kagami Rin, gadis virtual seri 2, ciri khusus pencinta jeruk dan berbando pita putih, dengan rambut Honey blonde),(Perubahan wujud Megurine luka, gadis virtual seri 3, ciri khusus maniak tuna, berambut pink surai panjang), Perubahan wujud dimulai", Kiyoteru hiyama mengetik tombol keyboard enter dan

"Wuushhhh", tubuh mereka beriga merasa seakan menghilang dari dunia virtual

"Ziing..", sensasi pusing berat yang dialami setelah berpindah dimensi, dan pintu penghubung pun dibuka…

~ To be Continew ~

Author: "Muoo, senangnya chapter 1 selesai!", memeluk lengan mikuo

Mikuo: "Hiis, najis, kuo nii kena najis iewww", sifat aslinya muncul

Miku: "Muawahaahaa, gua jadi keren disitu", sahut miku yang tiba tiba nongol

Gakupo: "Waa, luka chan aja diajak nongol kayak di pilem pilem gitu, kok gakyun nggakkkk!", suara bancinya Gakupo yang cethar membahana hingga Syahrini datang #Plak

Shyahrini: "Ooh, seperti itu", Syahrini langsung menghilang pakai selendang uttaran?

Author: "Gaje"

Gakupo: "Waa, author memang gak sayangg lagi ama Gakyuun", suara bancinya ngalahin orang banci yang biasa modus dipinggir jalan

Luka: "Waa tuhan mengapa engkau menyadarkan Gakupo, karena ia Tunaku mati tenggelam?"

Rin: "Koranku juga hilang"  
* Karena paniknya Gakupo akhirnya ia menabrak Rin*

Gakupo: "WOW, Rin maafkan Gakyuun!", ini orang seneng apa menyesal sih?

Rin: "SORI SORI PALA LU PEYANG!", Rin memasang wajah devil smrik smile

*Rin ngelindes Gakupo si banci taman lawang, pakai roadroaller, dan Author hanya joget sambalado*

Miku+Mikuo: "Dari pada semuanya gaje, tolong review saja ya -.-"

R .

. E

V .

. I

E .

W


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1, sebelumnya:

"Ba..baik!", mereka bertiga segera memasukkan kunci, memasuki ruangan yang hanya muat 1 orang saja, dan mengunci pintu itu kembali

Kiyoteru hiyama, orang yang dipanggil sensei ini segera berlari menuju kursi pengendali. Ia segera mengetik keyboard otomatis yang terhubung dengan amper yang ada di bumi. "(Perubahan wujud Hatsune Miku, gadis virtual seri 1, ampe khusus penyuka negi dan berambut hijau tosca teal),( Perubahan wujud Kagami Rin, gadis virtual seri 2, ampe khusus pencinta jeruk dan berbando pita putih, dengan rambut Honey blonde),(Perubahan wujud Megurine luka, gadis virtual seri 3, ampe khusus maniak tuna, berambut pink surai panjang), Perubahan wujud dimulai", Kiyoteru hiyama mengetik tombol keyboard enter dan

"Wuushhhh", tubuh mereka beriga merasa seakan menghilang dari dunia virtual

"Ziing..", sensasi pusing berat yang dialami setelah berpindah dimensi, dan pintu penghubung pun dibuka…

Chapter 2, "Into a new world"

Pintu terbuka dan mereka jatuh lemas didepan pintu, tidak berdaya, karena sensasi pusing yang hebat yang pertama kali dialami oleh tiga gadis ini. Kiyoteru hiyama yang masih berada di dunia virtual segera menyalakan web camera, agar mereka bisa saling berhubungan. "Hei..hei, apa kalian baik baik saja?", selama 10 menit Kiyoteru hiyama berteriak , upayanya sia sia saja, tidak ada yang merespon, seketika Kiyoteru hiyama takut akan percobaannya yang dilakukan tidak berhasil, atau malah mereka bertiga menghilang dalam wujud partikel yang sangat kecil.

15 menit kemudian, siluet khas gadis pencinta negi ini membangunkan kedua temannya, mata azure milik Rin perlahan terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa transformasi ini berjalan sempurna. Miku dan Rin segera menggoyangkan tubuh Luka, agar ia terbangun dari mimpinya. Kiyoteru hiyama yang melihat tingkah mereka bertiga daritadi hanya terkikik geli. "Luka chan, ayo bangun kita sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya!", teriak Rin nyaring

"Hellow luka, are you hear me!", jelas Miku sembari melempar neginya

"Aaaw, kita berada dimana?", Luka, gadis itu kini telah duduk disamping kedua temannya yang berdiri

"Heyy, kalian bertiga!, ingat aku bukan kacang disini!", kesal Kiyoteru hiyama yang sedari tadi tidak diperhatikan. Mereka bertiga segera mengalihkan pandangan pada layar monitor computer yang sedang menyala.

"I..ini sensei!", mereka terkejut karena stroke (LukaMikuRin:Plakk, Author: "Eh salah ye", dengan muka tanpa dosa, LukaMikuRin: "Ya salah lah"), retake ke 3456789200000000!, (Mereka bertiga pada cengo), mereka terkejut melihat sensei mereka didalam layar monitor.

"Ya, ini gua!, kalian tidak sadarkah?, professor selalu melihat kita dalam keadaan begini, kalian tahu tidak!", dengus Kiyoteru hiyama

"Ya ya.. kite bertiga paham"

"Nah, sensei jelasnya seperti apa tugasya", mata aqua Miku berkaca kaca (Author: "Emang kaca jendela?", Miku: "Diamlu BAKAuthor, gua lagi seriusnya acting nih!)

"Hmm, jadi rahasiakan identitas kalian yang sebenarnya ya!, dan tugasnya adalah cari misteri keberadaan professor yang menghilang tanpa jejak!", sorot mata Kiyoteru hiyama yang mendadak serius

"Ha..hai so desu, kami bertiga akan menemukan professor!", tunduk Luka, Miku, dan Rin hormat, kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari markas penelitian professor, meninggalkan Kiyoteru hiyama. Kiyoteru hiyama segera memaaatikan komputernya, 'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang hah, amper', batin Kiyoteru hiyama, mengusapkan lengannya pada mata yang kini mengucur air yang mengalir deras.

Megurine Luka, menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya dan menghembuskannya. Rin Kagami, ia sedang mencubit pipi, dan kulitnya, dan Hatsune Miku ia sedang bersenandung kecil. "Hey bukankah jadi manusia itu menyenangkan", langkah Luka terhenti sejenak, dua sahabatnya kini membalikan badan dengan tersenyum.

"Kau benar luka chan!, di dunia virtual rambut kita, pakaian kita, dan kulit kita terasa padat bagaikan besi, kini kita bisa merasakan lembutnya, halusnya dan temperature di bumi", Miku melanjutkan senandungnya

"Tumben Miku chan jadi pintar!", ledek Rin yang membuat Luka tertawa terbahak bahak dan Miku yang menahan malu. "Aiish, awas kau ya Rin!", Miku berlari mengejar Rin, dan akhirnya terjadi acara kejar kejaran antara TOM AND JERRY SHOW?.

'Ke..keren', Rin merasakan tubuhnya memiliki beban dan bebas saat berlari, dibandingkan di dunia virtual tubuhnya terasa ringan, dan tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Rin berlari kencang memutari tugu nama sekolah, yang membuat Miku dibelakangnya kelelahan dan terjatuh. 'Inikah yang namanya lelah'. Megurine Luka segera berlari kecil menyusul mereka berdua, dan Rin memutuskan untuk menghentikan larinya.

"A..awch", Miku meregangkan kakinya, dan melihat kaos kaki putih sisi kanan yang dikenakannya ujung atasnya berlumuran darah merah. "Gomen..ne Miku chan!", Rin segera mengambil sesuatu di dalam ransel sekolahnya yang bisa digunakan unuk menutupi lukanya Miku, dan "AHA", Rin menemukan hansaplast bergambar jeruk lalu menempelkan perekat hansaplast itu pada lutut Miku. "Onee, Miku chan tidak apa apa?", panic Luka dengan nafas terengah engah.

"Arigatou Rin chan!, ah tidak Luka chan aku merasa baik baik saja", Miku mencoba berdiri dan merinth kesakitan, akhirnya Luka dan Rin membantunya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Mendekati pintu masuk sekolah, petugas security keamanan menghentikan mereka. "Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kalian bisa telat masuk ke sekolah, padahal letak asrama tepat dibelakangnya!", bentak gadis pirang yang memiliki tampilan menawan ini geram. "Maafkan kami, kami murid baru disini", jawab Luka jujur. 'Nee, Luka chan kau hebat!', sontak Miku dan Rin.

"Ooh, jadi kalian yang dibicarakan pria tampan berkacamata kemarin itu ya", ya security genit itu bernama Liliy sama

"I..iya", ragu mereka bertiga

"Untuk, anaknya orang tampan sih boleh saja, kan kalian bertiga baru disini, sekali lagi selamat datang di VOCALOID GAKUEN YAMAHA SCHOOL!, silahkan disana liftnya", senyum Lily sama yang menawan

"Umm, kelas kami bertiga dimana miss?", tanya Miku

"Untuk anak SMP seperti kalian setiap angkatan terbagi menjadi 3 kelas, itu artinya SMP terdapat 9 kelas, kalau boleh tahu kalian kelas berapa, dan namanya siapa?", tanya Lily sama sopan

"Kami bertiga kelas 7, namaku Kagami Rin, gadis yang kakinya sedang kesakitan itu Hatsune Miku, dan gadis rambut pink surai panjang itu namanya Megurine Luka", Rin berkacak pinggang. "Kalau begitu sebentar ya adik manis", Lily segera mengaktifkan walkie talkienya. "Hoi.. Lily sama disini", dan seseorang pun menjawab walkie talkienya "Hoi.. Akaito ganteng disini", "Eh lu jangan narsis dah jadi orang!", bual Lily, "Jiaah, ya amper problem?", "Ada 3 murid baru disini, bisa kau lihat datanya?, mereka kelas 7, namanya Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, dan Kagami Rin, dimana kelas mereka bertiga", "Aah wait, ini dia ketemu, Hatsune Miku dan Kagami Rin mereka sekelas dikelas 7a, sedangkan Megurine Luka dia berada di kelas 7c you know!", balas Akaito.

"Nah, Miku dan amper sekelas, dikelas 7a, sedangkan Luka kau dikelas 7c", jelas Lily sama

"Terimakasih miss", balas Miku dengan sopan. Mereka bertiga berjalan membantu Miku yang kakinya sedang kesakitan menuju lift terdekat. "Untung saja didekat sini ada lift ya Miku chan!", sorak surai Rin menenangkan hati temannya. Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka segera memencet tombol angka untuk tujuan. Setelah sampai lantai ke tiga mereka bertiga bersalam jumpa pada Luka yang letak kelasnya paling pinggir.

"Nah Rin chan kau siap?", Miku hanya tersenyum melihat Rin yang sedang gemetaran. Pintu gaya jepang yang terbuat dari kaca itu digeser, menimbulkan murid murid yang sedang konsentrasi belajar maupun tidur menatap mereka dengan terkejut. "Aku siap, kapanpun kau siap!", Rin meyakinkan.

'Sreet..', pintu itu berderet ketika Miku membukanya. "Konbanwa minna!...

TBC: Tubercolosis #Plakk, To be continew

L **ily sama: "Yaah, sayangnya gua Cuma jadi figuran", keluh Lily**

 **Author: " Kembali lagi ama gua, Author kece!", * Len muntah ditempat**

 **Rin: "Lennyy!, udah gua pel, lu muntah lagi!, lu belum pernah digolok ya jadi anak!", geram Rin**

 **Tukang golok jalanan: "Goloknya.. goloknya, yang kzl yang kzl, shuriken.. shuriken.., basoka.. basoka, Granatnya.. granatnya.., dibeli dibeli", tumben lewat**

 **Rin: "Bang Firman!, ane beli golok satu yak!, gak pake sambel!"**

 **Lily+Author+Len: 'Emang jualan pentol'**

 **Tukang golok jalanan: "Sukirman saya.."**

 **Rin: "Bang Kirman golok ane.."**

 **Tukang golok jalanan: "Sukijan saya.."**

 ***Karena kesalnya Rin berubah menjadi hulk**

 **Rin: "Aargghhhhh…", Rin mengamuk mengakibatkan Author, Lily, dan Len meninggalkan bang Firman**

 **Tukang golok jalanan: *Wasted**

 **Rin: "Lenny!..", "G..gulp!", Len tersedak karena makan pentol**

 **Len: "To..tolong di review ya!", Len dan Rin akhirnya main kejar kejaran**

 **R .**

 **. E**

 **V .**

 **. I**

 **E .**

 **W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2, sebelumnya:**

"Nah Rin chan kau siap?", Miku hanya tersenyum melihat Rin yang sedang gemetaran. Pintu gaya jepang yang terbuat dari kaca itu digeser, menimbulkan murid murid yang sedang konsentrasi belajar maupun tidur menatap mereka dengan terkejut. "Aku siap, kapanpun kau siap!", Rin meyakinkan.

'Sreet..', pintu itu berderet ketika Miku membukanya. "Konbanwa minna!...

 **Chapter 3, "We are friend?"**

"Konbanwa minna!, watashi wa namae Hatsune miku desu, biasa dipanggil Miku, sangat menyukai negi dan nonton film, berasal dari..", belum melanjutkan kata katanya Rin memberikan kode 'jangan' dalam kedipan mata. Murid murid hanya cengo on the spot?. "Kami berdua be.. berasal dari rumah!", jawaban Miku yang membuat seisi kelas meledak karena bom nuklir? #plakk, oke oke ! meledak penuh tawa.

"Ehem!" , dilanjukan oleh Rin, sambil menunjukan gaya bahasa tomboynya, memang sikapnya begitu. "Gak usah banyak cap cus!, nama gua Kagami Rin, umur gua ama Miku beda setahun, dia 13 gua 12, pecinta jeruk dan gamer sejati", amper Miku saling menatap lalu kembali menatap ruang kelas sekolahnya itu.

"Miku, Rin, perkenalkan nama ibu 'Momo', biasa dipanggil Mrs. Momo, nah! Anak anak! Siapa yang ingin bertanya kepada teman baru kita Miku dan Rin?", seketika semua anak laki laki mengangkat tangan selain Mikuo, Kaito, dan Rinto. "Untuk Miku!, tipe cowok apa yang Miku chan sukai?", tanya pria berambut pirang yang sering muncul di padang rumput (Leon: "Emang gua singa, Author: "Menurut lo?, Leon: "Emmm..).

"Etto, itu belum dipikirkan, sekarang yang gua pikirin mah pelajaran!", jawab Miku jujur. 'Kyaa manisnya!', teriak seluruh laki laki kecuali Mikuo dalam hati. "Pertanyaan unuk Rin Kagami!, apa Rin chan sudah punya pacar?, tanya cowok berparas shota, dengan rambut honeyblonde dikuncir pendek kebelakang, tipe cowok imut lah. "Belum!", jawab Rin singkat dan jelas.

"Kalau begitu pertanyaan kedua untuk Rin kagami, maukah kau jadi pacarku?!"….

"Haaah!", pertanyaan yang membuat kelas ricuh, termasuk Rinto sendiri

Luka POV.

Pintu kelas 7c telah digeser, menimbulkan suara berisik yang membuat Luka sendiri menutup telinga menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Siapa?", tanya seorang berambut silver yang tengah asyik menerangkan pelajaran teknologi. "Ma..maaf mengganggu!", Luka membungkuk malu. "Masuk saja, kau bisa memotong pelajaranku, tapi hanya selama 6 menit", jawab Piko Utatane, guru teknologi di VOCALOID YAMAHA GAKUEN dengan acuh.

"Wa..watashi wa namae Megurine Luka desu, pecinta Tuna, dan hobby main voli yorshiku!, murid murid yang lain hanya menatap Luka dengan kagum. 'Ternyata perkenalannya tidak sulit, lihat aku bisa melakukannya, aku benar sensei', Luka tersenyum senyum sendiri membuat setengah murid perempuan menganggapnya 'gila'.

"Nah Megurine Luka, si gadis tuna, silahkan duduk disamping Kamui Gakupo, yang err mungkin sedang tidur, bisakah kau membangunkannya?", Piko tidak melihat Luka dan focus terhadap pemberian materinya. 'Materi penggunaan Microsoft word dengan tepat, dan pemahaman tujuan penciptaan Google'.

'Pelajaran ini tidak ada dalam data, yang ada dalam data didalam ingatan memoriku hanya pelajaran fisika dan kimia, menyedihkan', batin Luka dalam hati. 'Oh ya aku baru ingat membangunkan si terong disampingku ini!'. "Gakupo san, Gakupooo!", Luka berteriak tepat disamping telinga kanannya, membuat si pemilik telinga terbangun dengan tidak elit. "Hey, lu jangan teriak dikuping gua, gua juga manusia you hear thaatt!", balas Gakupo lebih keras lagi.

"Ohh sorry dah, gua pikir lu bekas sisiknya dugong, sorry ya kalo lu manusia!", balas Luka dengan tampang yanderenya (Author: Diambil dari kutipan lagu: "Gakupoo bukan manusiaaa.. ow yeah", *Author dan Luka ber high fife, Gakupo: "Semuanya jahat!", *Gakupo pundung dipojokan)

"ngemeng ngemeng na lama lu siapa?", tanya Gakupo hormat. "Nama gua Megurine Luka!", jawab Luka dengan malu sehingga muncul sebuah semburat merah tipis di pipi manisnya (Author: "Kaga ada rasanya beneran, eh Luka pipi lo apa manis?, Luka: "Kan lu yang nulis Author!", Author: "Oh iye ya!", Luka: "Author baka!"). "Eh Luka kamu sakit ya?, tanya Gakupo dengan peduli memegang dahi Luka. 'Waa, apa yang dia lakukan', batin Luka dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Gu..gua gk papa koq", Luka menghempaskan tangan Gakupo dan menunjukan wajah imutnya. 'Chhssss', Gakupo merasakan dadanya mulai memanas. "Dada gua kenapa begini", bisik Gakupo kecil. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa Piko Utatane, guru dan juga hacker sejati itu kini telah memperhatikan mereka berdua daritadi.

"Hey kalian berdua kalau mau pacaran!, keluar saja dari kelas saya!", mereka berdua langsung jadi gugup "Ap..apa ka..kami pacaran mustahil!", teriak mereka bersamaan. Piko hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka. "Ciee lovebirds baru nih!", sorak teman sekelas Luka bernama Kasane Teto, yang lain hannya mengangguk setuju kecuali satu anak dikelas mereka yang biasa disebut 'pinky boy', karena rambutnya yang bewarna pink. "Eh..eeh!", mereka saling menatap dengan pipi semerah cabe (Author: "Kepedesan yak!").

 **Rin POV.**

"Pertanyaan unuk Rin Kagami!, apa Rin chan sudah punya pacar?, tanya cowok berparas shota, dengan rambut honeyblonde dikuncir pendek kebelakang, tipe cowok imut lah. "Belum!", jawab Rin singkat dan jelas.

"Kalau begitu pertanyaan kedua untuk Rin kagami, maukah kau jadi pacarku?!"….

"Haaah!", pertanyaan yang membuat kelas ricuh, termasuk Rinto sendiri

'Kumohon jangan diterima!', fans fans Rin kini menatap Len Kagamine dengan aura membunuh. "Maaf, tapi apa itu pacaran?", Rin tertawa garing. 'Biasanya seorang gadis akan menunjukkan wajah malunya yang parah, tapi ia malah tertawa dengan tenang, kuakui ia gadis yang unik', Len tersenyum sendiri. "Maaf ya siapapun kau, aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu!", Rin memberikan balasan senyuman dengan wajah imut. Rinto yang sedari tadi diam, tidak berkomentar apapun langsung nosebleed.(Author: "Mengapa?, karena kalau Rinto ngupil itu pakai ranting pohon mangga!", *Author dilempar ke angkasa dan akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Buzz lighter, diambil dari toy story).

 **RinMiku POV.**

"Miku chan, silahkan kau duduk diantara Shion san dan Meiko chan, untuk Rin chan silahkan duduk disampingnya Rinto", jawab mrs. Momo lemah lembut. "Hai!", mereka berdua segera duduk dibangku yang telah disesuaikan.

"Anak anak kembali lagi ke pelajaran!, untuk Miku dan Rin yang baru menyesuaikan diri, silahkan tanya temannya!", mrs. Momo kembali menulis di papan tulis. "Semoga kita bisa belajar bersama!", sapa Miku ramah kepada Meiko Kasane, gadis berumur 13 tahun, ciri ciri rambut brown short, dan mata coklat terangnya. 'Sigh', Meiko dengan mudahnya mengacuhkan Miku 'Kau pikir, kau siapa hah nyonya sempurna!, kau tahu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah mual dan muak, apa yang membuat kau begitu terkenal hah!', Meiko bergumam sendiri.

"Kaito san, boleh aku tanya soal nomor 1, seperti apa?", "Boleh saja Miku chan, ini", Kaito menyerahkan buku note biologinya. "Hmm maaf mengganggu boleh aku tanya sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu jawabannya sama sekali", "Waah maaf Miku chan, aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya yang itu".

Miku segera menggoyangkan bangku pria berambut tosca didepan bangku Miku. Mikuo, ia segera mematikan headseatnya dan membalikkan badan, menangkap sosok wanita yang wajahnya hampir sama dengannya, 'cantik', kesan pertama Mikuo bertemu Miku. "Hmm halo, are you hear me?", Miku melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Mikuo yang daritadi melamun. "Ah.. iiya!", "Maaf mengagetkanmu Mikuo san!, boleh aku tanya soal ini jawabannya apa, aku tidak tahu sama sekali"."Oh ini..", Mikuo menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan tepat. "He..hebat, arigatou , Mikuo san!", Miku tersenyum membuat jantung Mikuo tidak karuan berdetak, membuat sosok samping Miku ini cemburu.

"Woy, woiii siapa nama lu!", Rin berteriak nyaring, membuat pria bernama Rinto ini jengkel. "Kagak usah pake teriak teriak kali, gua punya sepasang kuping ini lho", Rinto menunjukan telinganya yang tersumbat earphone. "Ya ya maafin gua!, please!", Rin menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. "Oh iya, elu Rin Kagami itu kan!"."Iye ini gua, mulai sekarang (Rin berhadapan dengan Rinto, dan Miku mencoba berhadapan dengan Meiko, secara bersamaan), kita semua berteman ya!"

 **~ To be continew ~**

 **Mikuo: "Akhirnya!, sekian lama menunggu gua muncul juga disitu!, untung kaga bernasib menjadi tokoh figuran"**

 **Author: "Oiya, disini kan bakal banyak romancenya, jadi nih gua kasih pairingnya!**

 **Miku & Mikuo IA & Luki**

 **Rin & Len Lenka & Rinto**

 **Luka & Gakupo Meiko & Kaito**

 **Author: "Kalau tidak ada yang suka dengan pairingnya, berkomentar juga tidak papa koq (Diperbolehkan)**

 **Mikuo: *Karena Mikuo merasa dikacangin ia akhirnya bericara dengan kucing**

 **Author: "Cerita ini bakal nyambung koq, dengan cerita awal!, pokoqnya nanti..", Author dibekap Kaito**

 **Kaito: "Jangan spoiler thor, nanti fanficnya bakal gk laku nih"**

 **Author: "Tumben otak lu positif!", karena Kaito merasa sakit hati ia lebih memilih mengikuti Mikuo berbicara dengan kucing**

 **Author: "Jiaah, iam sorry, you can out from acara pundung gk jelas itu -.-"**

 **Mikuo+Kaito: "Ternyata bicara dengan kucing lebih menyenangkan daripada bicara sama lu thor"**

 **Kucing: "Mbeek..mbekk", (Tolong di review ya!)**

 **Author: "Buset dah ini kucing, main suara kambing aja!"**

 **R .**

 **. E**

 **V .**

 **. I**

 **E .**

 **W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3, sebelumnya :**

"mulai sekarang (Rin berhadapan dengan Rinto, dan Miku mencoba berhadapan dengan Meiko, secara bersamaan), kita semua berteman ya!"

Chapter 4, "What mean of friend"

"Hmm, oke lah!", Rinto berjabat tangan dengan Rin Kagami, membuat senyum gadis belia ini mengembang (Author: "Emangnya adonan kue?")

. Sekian lama Miku memberikan tangannya kepada Meiko, menunggu balasan yang ramah dan lemah lembut. Meiko hanya melihat tangan Miku dengan sinis, membuat si pemilik tangan menurunkan ajakannya. "Emm, maaf ya kalo..", belum selesai Miku berbicara, Meiko memberikan senyuman palsu manisnya. "Aku hanya berbohong, kita teman koq!", acting girang Meiko. "Meiko chan, seriusan!", tanya Miku tidak percaya. Meiko mengangguk mengiyakan 'Huh, apaan aku begini, agar Mikuo kun ku sayang, tidak mengira bahwa aku adalah gadis yang jahat, dan sekali lagi Miku san, aku benci dipanggil Meiko chan!', gerutu Meiko dalam hati.

"Guk.. guk.. meong.. mbeekkk!", 'bel sekolahnya gaje', seluruh murid dari 7a – 7c hanya bisa bitterdrop (Author: "Karena sweatdrop, sudah terlalu mainstream!"). "Pelajaran kini selesai!", Mrs. Momo menutup pelajaran dan keluar dari kelas, disusul oleh murid murid yang riuh dan berebut keluar duluan.

 **Luka POV.**

"Yak, kelas selesai!", jawab Piko Utatane dingin. 'Oh yes, guru kuudere itu akhirnya keluar juga', sorak surai seluruh murid dalam hati. Belum meninggalkan kelas, masih diambang pintu, "Sebagai gantinya, lo semua besok bakal ada ulangan harian dadakan, paham, gua berharap banyak yang mendapatkan nilai 100, dan nilai kkm nya 98!", Piko Utatane keluar kelas. "Whatttttt!, gile kkm nya 98 bro!" , panic Zatsune Miku, gadis berambut black teal, berumur 13 tahun. "Tapi, pasti bagi Neru itu gampang iya kan Luka chan!", jawab Kasane Teto, gadis berumur 12 tahun, rambut merah terang layaknya bor #Plak (Author ditampar), sedangkan Neru gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu ini asyik memainkan handphonenya.

"I..iya!", ragu Luka, sambil menatap Teto. Sontak Teto menarik tangan Luka sambil berlari hingga keluar kelas. "Hey..wait!", Luka membual, yang sepertinya tidak didengarkan oleh Teto 'hh, seperti Kagami Rin!', Luka hanya tertawa kecil.

 **Normal POV**.

Rin dan Miku berjalan keluar kelas, menuju kantin sekolah. Mereka lebih memilih tangga sebagai jalan alternative, karena liftnya penuh.

"Miku!, bagaimana perasaanmu di hari pertama masuk sekolah?", tanya Rin, sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya membuang muka dan mengelus penyangga tangga. "Kau sendiri?", Miku malah balik tanya. "Jujur aku tampak terkejut, kau tahu kau banyak penggemarnya, dan aku merasa belajar adalah hal yang paling membosankan, seperti kau saat kau mengisi data!, kalau kau". "Aku.. tidak tahu, oh ya Rin, apa kau memiliki teman, dan apa artinya teman?", Miku menunjukkan wajah murungnya.

"Aku punya, yaitu kau, Luka, dan sekarang temanku bertambah satu lagi, yaitu Rinto!, tapi kalau artinya teman, aku tidak tahu, setahuku teman adalah ungkapan manusia dibumi, ketika sedang bersama seseorang", jelas Rin panjang lebar. "Owh, berarti ketika kita masih didunia virtual apakah kita teman!", Miku tambah murung lagi. Rin hanya menganga menunggu satu kata 'teman', dalam pikirannya, apa maksudnya itu?."Oh ayolah negi freak!, ada apa denganmu hari ini?", Rin mengangkat tangan heran. Miku hanya menunduk tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya pada temannya ini.

"Meiko…", jawabnya lirih, Rin menepuk pundak Miku. "Gadis tua itu menyakiti hatimu, dengan perasaan dan ekspresi tidak jelasnya, membuatmu merasa bersalah begitu!", Rin menintrogasi Miku. "He..hebat darimana kau bisa tahu?!", jawab Miku kagum. "I..itu gampang saja, pertama kepalamu menunduk tanpa alasan, itu jelas aneh, kalau kau lagi sedih biasanya kau membuang muka, karena kau menunduk, tandanya kau bingung dan ada rasa bersalah, Kedua kau menyebutkan nama Meiko san tadi, itu tandanya ada masalah yang berkaitan dengan kata 'teman'", Rin seperti 'Sherlock Holmes', bagi Miku.

'Kruyuuk', suara aneh itu lagi muncul keluar dari perut gadis berambut tosca ini. "Miku suara apa barusan itu?", panic Rin. "Miku jangan katakan kalau kau itu!, hamil!", Rin sontak menarik tangan Miku dan berlari. "Payah, aku nggak hamil!", panic Miku sambil memukul kepala teman, yang agak segleng otaknya ini dengan negi (Author: "Darimana elu dapat negi?", Miku: "Dari kantong ajaib!"). "Waa, Miku nee sakit!", Rin mengelus dengkulnya yang benjol?. 'Kayaknya, gua salah mukul ya, sampe ni anak segleng beneran', Miku sweatdrop. "Apaan sih Miku chan, kan niat gua baeek!", kesal Rin. "Rin, lu kapan pinternya!, gua ini kaga..", pembicaraan Miku dan Rin diberhentikan, karena Teto dan Luka menabrak Miku dan Rin dengan naasnya. "Hamil!", karena kepala Miku terbentur kelantai, membuat Miku pusing dan muntah, Miku segera beranjak menuju westafel terdekat.

"Jangan jangan, Miku beneran!", Rin jatuh dan pingsan diatas lantai, membuat Luka semakin cemas. "Waah, Rin chan, jangan pingsan disini dong!", panic Luka sambil menepuk lembut pipi Rin. "Mereka ini teman temanmu?", tanya Teto, Luka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu, ayo bawa dia ke kuburan!", jawab Teto semangat, "Dia masih hidup oi!", geram Luka. "Kalau begitu, bawa dia ke UKS!", Teto menggeret Rin dengan naas, murid sekolah menengah kelas lain yang lihat hanya cengo ditempat, dan Rin mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya karena kena rabies #Plak.

Teto membawa mereka ke UKS dilantai 2, (Author: "Karena kelasnya 7a – 7c dilantai 4", Reader: "Emangnya tingkat sampai berapa?", Author: "10!", Reader: "Haah!"). 'Knock.. knock!', Luka mengetuk pintu ruang UKS. "Ada apa?", Gumi, gadis berambut hijau lumut ini sedang mengenakan jas UKS, dan meminum jus wortelnya sedang mendongak. "Dia Rin Kagami, bocah yang habis pingsan di tangga dasar!", Teto menjelaskan. "Emm, letakkan saja dia kasur itu", Gumi menuju meja analisisnya..

 **Miku POV.**

"Huuh.. apaan sih Rin chan itu, ini kan hanya tanda kalau aku lapar, Rin chan baka!", bual Miku pelan. Miku menutup keran air, menimbulkan air yang berhenti mengalir. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri didepan kaca, "Sensei, sekarang aku beneran seorang manusia!", Miku tersenyum. Miku membalikkan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya bergerak keluar wastafle. "Menjijikan, dia popular?!", Miku segera berlindung dibalik tembok merapat, sedikit menongolkan kepalanya, sehingga telinga kecil Miku dapat mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Huuh!, kau baru tahu ya!, bahkan sepertinya Mikuo itu ikut tergila gila juga!", gadis berambut cream gelombang itu merapikan sedikit rambutnya. "Aku benci pada anak itu!", geram Meiko. "Kau pikir aku tidak, dia telah merebut Mikuo kita!", gadis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Meiko yang masih terpaku dan mendecakkan lidah, tangannya menggepal siap memukul apapun yang ada didepannya. 'Miku, kucatat kau sebagai daftar buronanku!', Meiko segera berlari keluar dari wastafle dengan marah. 'Meiko, apa yang ku lakukan ini benar, apa kau membenciku juga, apa aku ini salah?', Miku merenungkan nasibnya.

Setelah keluar dari wastafle, Miku bergegas menuju kantin sekolah, dan bertemu dengan Luka disana. "Hey!", Miku melambaikan tangannya setelah mengambil bentonya, dan menuju tempat Luka dan Teto. Luka dan Teto hanya menatap Miku dan tersenyum. "Nee Miku, watashi wa Kasane Teto!, Luka chan sudah menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku!", Teto memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah, beda dengan Meiko. "Nee, Teto chan, watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu yoroshiku!", jawab Miku sambil tertawa juga. Teto malah keasyikan makan bentonya, tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. "Luka, apa kau beritahu dia tentang asal kita?", Miku khawatir, dan Luka malah tertawa, membuat Miku semakin kesal 'Pertama Rin, dan kedua Luka', batin Miku. "Tentu saja tidak!", jawab Luka santai.

Miku akhirnya bisa berpikir tenang, dalam sesaat. "Teto chan, apa kau melihat dimana Rin chan?", Miku duduk disamping Teto, Teto hanya mengeriyit. "Hoo, jadi bocah dekil, dan kumus kumus, karena gk pake Gatsby itu Rin!", Teto hanya tertawa. "Dia masuk UKS, habis pingsan didasar tangga, kayaknya tuh anak kena rabies deh?", tawa mereka bertiga semakin menjadi jadi. Setelah berberapa menit di UKS, tempat Rin dirawat "Hatschiim!", Rin menggigil. "Ditambah pilek juga!", tanya Gumi mengeluarkan thermometer, Rin hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu obatnya ini ya!", Gumi mengeluarkan obat kapsul, yang besarnya se laptop, 'G..gulp', Rin gemetaran.

Back to side, Setelah mereka berbincang bincang dan memakan bento mereka, Teto mengajak mereka keliling sekolah. "Jadi lo pemandu wisata kami?", tanya Miku. "Yoi!", jawab Teto semangat. Mereka berhenti didepan madding, "Ini, pembagian kamar asrama kalian nanti!, tapi kalian berdua tidak sekamar denganku", jawab Teto, dan mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada sebaris tulisan. "Whhaatt!", mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan, "Tidak mungkiin…!"

 **Author: "Bagaimana chapter kali ini!, ada frienshipnya kan!, jangan bilang Author itu mesum, makanya dikasih banyak romansanya!", keluh Author**

 **Len: "Tapi thor, aku gk terima, di chapter sebelumnya masa peranku jadi cowok gombalan!", Len mengembungkan pipi**

 **Author: "Masih mending kamu apa, Lily yang perannya Cuma jadi figuran!", dan akhirnya perebutan cheetos dimulai?, maksud saya perang adu mulut**

 **Miku: "Oh tidak!, mereka melakukan!", panic Miku**

 **Kaito: "Ya, rival adu mulut!"**

 **Len: "Author baka!"**

 **Author: "Elo baka!"**

 **Len: "Yang baka itu Kaito!", *Kaito pundung dipojokan dengan sedih, 'Sesekali ada nggak yang menganggapku cerdas', batinnya**

 **Author: "Shota, banana freak jahat, yang menyakiti sohibnya sendiri!"**

 **Len: "Elo juga shota, banana freak!"**

 **Author: "Gua kaga shota! Tapi kece, yang shota itu Piko utatane!", *Piko yang mendengarnya merasa sakit hati, dan ikut pundung bersama Kaito**

 **Len: "Bilang aja orang jahat!, lu sendiri juga jahat!"**

 **Author: "Apa lu, tante tante!"**

 **Len: "Yang tante tante itu Meiko!", *dan akhirnya Meiko ikut pundung bersama Kaito, dan Piko, mereka mengupload foto mereka pundung di nistagram 'Rasanya dinista teman begini', coment mereka**

 **Miku: "Tolong di review saja - _ -"**

 **R .**

 **. E**

 **V .**

 **. I**

 **E .**

 **W**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4, sebelumnya:**

"Ini, pembagian kamar asrama kalian nanti!, tapi kalian berdua tidak sekamar denganku", jawab Teto, dan mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada sebaris tulisan. "Whhaatt!", mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan, "Tidak mungkiin…!"

Chapter 5, "One guide"

"Ne?, minna ada apa?", tanya Teto bingung. "A..ah tidak apa, apa!", mereka berdua berusaha meyakinkan. "Hmmm!, kalian berdua pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku", Teto meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya. Tulisan pembagian kamar asrama tertulis 'Kamar 32, Miku Hatsune, Shion Kaito, Mikuo Atushi', 'Kamar 12, Luka Megurine, IA, Luki', 'Kamar 67, Rin Kagami, Len Kagamine, Rinto Masami'.

"Ya..yaudah Teto kami ada urusan sebentar", mereka berusaha mengendap ngendap meninggalkan Teto. "Jangan lupa ya!, kalian murid baru masih ada kelas!", Teto melambaikan tangan salam jumpa. 'Akhirnya, dia pergi juga', mereka berdua berlari kencang menuju tempat peneliatian professor. "Hosh.. hosh, Miku chan tunggu!", lari Miku lebih lambat dari Rin, tapi lebih cepat daripada Luka, sehingga membuat nafas Luka terengah engah.

'Krieet!', pintu lama yang terbuat dari kayu itu berderit, membuat tikus tikus berlari berhamburan tak tahu arah. Luka menyalakan computer penghubungnya. "Sensei!.. sensei!", teriak Miku didepan web camera. "Tidak ada jawaban!", jawab Luka takut. Miku mulai mengetik keyboard computer, mencari kaberadaan senseinya di sector 3, 'tidak ada tanda keberadaannya!', Miku mulai cemas. "Miku!.. apa sensei sudah di uninstall!", Luka menatap layar computer dengan meneteskan air mata. "Ti..tidak mungkin, siapa yang dapat menguninstall sensei!, kecuali professor sendiri yang melakukannya, kau ingat ada kode rahasia untuk proses penguninstallan!", Miku memukul meja komputernya. "Kalau begitu.. kemana hilangnya sensei!", Luka tambah menangis deras, Miku menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu!, kita harus cepat cepat beritahu ini ke Rin, dan kita harus cepat menemukan professor!", Miku keluar dari ruangan disusul Luka dibelakannya. "Ini sangat aneh, sungguh aneh!", pekik Miku yang mulai menangis.

 **Rin POV.**

"Aku sudah boleh pergi?", Rin turun dari kasurnya. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?", Gumi menaikkan alisnya, Rin mengangguk dan berlari keluar ruangan UKS. Rin berlari terhuyung, pandangannya mengabur, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, masalahnya ia belum makan, kedua kepalanya habis terbentur tadi ketika pingsan didasar tangga, ketiga efek obat yang diberikan Gumi membuatnya ngantuk berat, dan keempat kekhawatiran Rin yang berlebihan. "Kau.. harus kuat Rin!", Rin menyemangati dirinya sendiri menuju kelas, yang letaknya masih jauh, sekarang ia sedang berjalan menuju lift yang terbuka. Rin memencet tombol lift, dan tertidur sebentar di lift.

Setelah sampai tujuan, lift terbuka. 'Cting', bunyi itu membuat gadis bermata azure terbangun. Rin beranjak keluar dari lift, dan berlari menuju kelas. "Hmm, Rin chan silahkan duduk!", jawab guru berambut black, setengahnya bewarna merah dan orange, guru itu bernama Lola. (Author: "Karena mikirnya lola!", *Author dilempari granat). Rin yang paham langsung duduk manis ditempatnya, Len dan Rinto saling bertatapan dengan kesal.

"Nah anak anak!, hari ini kita belajar apa?", jawab Lola dengan gaya trololo the exploder (Dora, Author: "Karena gk mau promosi, namanya gua ganti jadi Trololo the exploder"). "Matematika bu!", jawab murid murid semangat, kecuali Rin yang sedang tertidur pulas. "Sekali lagi!", jawab Lola memasang wajah roll face. "Matematika!", jawab murid dengan membawa golok. "Sekali lagi!", Lola memasangkan tangan di telinga. "Matemaika!", jawab murid tidak ikhlas. "Pinter!, siapa gurunya?", jawab Lola dengan embel embel. "Bu Lola!", "Sekali lagi!", karena kesal salah satu murid melemparkan bom ke Lola. 'Dhuarr!', kelas meledak, murid murid berhamburan keluar, dan bu Lola lompat mosh pit keluar jendela. "Ah.. guru gile!", Len meletakkan tangannya ke leher. "Ada seseorang ketinggalan masih ada didalam sana!", teriak Miku histeris. "Haah!, siapa?!", panic Len histeris. Miku menggelengkan kepala, sambil menunduk.

Rinto hanya menatap aksi Len masuk didalam kobaran api, tidak peduli, sebaliknya Rinto mengikuti teman temannya menonton Len menunjukkan ABSnya, duduk dikursi didepan kelas, memakai kacamata 3D sambil makan popcorn?.

"Uhuk!.. uhuk!", Rin batuk batuk terjatuh dibawah meja dengan kejang kejang. Biar tidak menghirup asap, ia mentup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "U..uh, kenapa disaat begini aku lengah?", Rin merayap dengan keadaan badannya yang kian melemah. Pandangannya mengabur, sulit membuka matanya, gerakannya kini berhenti. 'Bruk', Rin terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya pada hari pertamanya sekolah. 'menyebalkan!', gerutunya dalam hati. Rin bermimpi, didalam ruang makan bersama professor?, sensei?. Mereka semua tertawa bersama sama, saat itu aku, Miku, dan Luka masih kecil, menatap sawah diterangi cahaya kunang kunang?.Tempat itu kemudian berputar, kenangan itu merasa hilang.

Tiba tiba Rin sekarang melihat dirinya yang masih di taman kanak kanak menangis sambil memeluk senseinya yang sudah naik SMP, Rin kecil digandeng seseorang menuju ruang operasi. Rin yang sekarang berteriak histeris melihat darah dimana mana, ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Di ruangan gelap ada suatu cahaya jauh disana, Rin yang sekarang menatap dirinya yang kecil ada di tempat yang bercahaya itu, sedang tertawa gembira. 'You lie, more hopeless, and you can't awake to rise!', suara keras itu menggaung di ruangan gelap, Rin berlari menuju cahaya, yang mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuknya, suatu benda seperti tali menjeratnya agar ia tidak bisa lari dari keterpurukannya. Rin berteriak, menangis deras, 'kapan terakhir kali aku menangis?', batinnya. Rin kecil menghilang seperti lembaran kertas melayang ke udara. Hilang dari pandangan tanpa jejak.

Tempat itu berubah lagi menjadi laut, tali hitam menjeratnya, Rin bergerak bersusah payah, untuk melepas ikatan. Semakin kuat bergerak, semakin erat iktannya. Rin kehabisan nafas, meninggalkan buih buih didalam air. Berharap seseorang dapat membantunya. Matanya terpejam. "Somebody, can you help me?, can you hear me?, can you huge me, from this darkness way", Rin berbicara di tengah nafas terakhirnya.

"Rin Kagami!", teriak bocah berambut honeyblonde dikuncir belakang, dengan terbatuk batuk. Rin tidak merespon, "Cih", Len mendecakkan lidah mencari jalan masuk diantara kayu yang terbakar. Len menemukan jalan kecil yang muat untuk dirinya, dia terpaksa merangkak dan menunduk. 'Ouch', pekiknya dalam hati, lengan kirinya kena luka bakar yang lumayan parah. Setelah berhasil masuk ia menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya, dan mendorong Rin agar masuk celah kecil untuk jalan keluar. Setelah berhasil keluar, diambang pintu kelas yang terbakar, Len menggendong Rin keluar kelas. "Ia selamat!", Len menjawabnya dengan terengah engah. 'Prok.. prok.. prok', tepukan seluruh murid kelas 7a dengan keras. Len hanya menyeringai senang atas usahanya, dan menatap Rin. "Kita apakan dia?", tanya Len. "Taruh saja di kamar asrama", kata Mikuo yang lain hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah!", Len bersemangat menuju asrama, karena ia dapat bermain PSP sepuasnya 0. Setelah menuju lantai 1, lantai paling dasar, Len berlari dari taman, menuju kebelakang sekolah 'asrama', tempat para murid terlelap. Len berlari dengan bertelanjang dada, membuat para gadis yang melihatnya nosebleed jamaah?.

Memasuki lobby asrama, penjaga kartu menyerahkan kartu kamarnya kepada Len. Len segera menuju kamar no. 67, kamar asrama tingkat 3. Yang menyebalkan bagi Len, diasramanya tidak ada lift, kalaupun ada paling hanya lift barang. Len menaiki anak tangga dengan susah payah, sedangkan tangannya yang luka sedang menggendong seseorang. "Capeek!", keluh Len membaringkan Rin di ranjang.

'Manis juga, kalau dia sedang tidur', Len tersenyum, dan memegang dadanya. "Kenapa ini?, kenapa dadaku memanas!", Len menatap Rin membuat semburat merah muncul dipipinya. "Aku kalah!", Len mengelus rambut Rin dan mencium dahinya, "Kau menang!", pekik Len. Karena lelah atas aksi heroiknya, Len tertidur lelap disamping Rin, hanya guling yang dapat memisahkan jarak mereka.

 **Normal POV.**

"Kriing..kriing", bel sekolah berbunyi tandanya kelas selesai. "Aku mau kekamar!", Luka meregangkan tangannya keatas. "Mau ngapain?", Miku memiringkinkan kepalanya. "Mau tidurlah!, loe tahu gk, hari ini capek banget tahu!, mana lagi guru di kelas gua killer semua!, si Piko kek, si Yukari kek!", Luka mengembungkan pipi. "Hahaha!, iya juga sih!", jawab Miku. "Tapi loe masih mending, lah gua dapat guru udah namanya LOLA, otaknya lola lagi, dan perlu diinget lagi ye kite udah SMP, matematika masih diajarin tambah tambahan!, inikah yang dinamakan kecerdasan manusia di bumi, tambah lagi kelas gua kebakar gara gara dia!", Miku tertawa terbahak bahak. "Buset dah!, serius lo!", tatap Luka tak percaya. "Lo liat sendiri kan!", Luka mengikuti arah gerak Miku menuju kelasnya yang terbakar. "Yang lebih lucu lagi Luka, si Rin kan ketinggalan di kelas, pas itu lagi kebakaran, apinya membesar, si Len akhirnya melakukan aksi heroic kayak di pilem pilem india acha acha gitu lah!". "Anjiir lo, temen susah, lo malah seneng!", Luka tertawa. "Yang penting!.. co cweeeett!", teriak mereka perbelokan tembok seseorang berjubah hitam menabrak mereka berdua hingga terjatuh, tapi ia tetap berlari kencang. "Hoi, kalo lu nabrak sohib gua, minta maaf dong!", teriak Miku tidak terima. "Sudahlah Miku chan tidak apa!", Luka menenangkan. Luka membantu Miku berdiri karena luka dikakinya masih terasa kesakitan. "Cih, awas saja kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya!",Miku menggepalkan tangannya dengan marah.

"Eh lihat!, Miku chan!, benda apa itu?", Luka mengambil sebuah flashdisk, yang ditandai dengan tanda 'X'. "Hmm?, aku tidak ahli dengan sebuah, atau yang namanya kasus 'menyelidiki'", Miku mengambil flashdisk itu dan mengamatinya. 'menyelidiki', 'Sherlock Holmes?', mereka berdua mulai berpikir, kemudian sesaat mereka saling menatap. "Rin.. Rin Kagami!", jawab mereka berdua kompak.

 **~ To be continew ~**

 **Author: "season 1 sudah selesai!", author tepar di sofa**

 **Miku: "Ciee, season 2 nya kayak gimana nih nanti?", Miku menepuk pundak Author**

 **Author: "Rahasia!, deh pokoknya!", author memberikan salam peace**

 **Kaito, Gakupo, dan seluruh anggota Vocaloid: "Katanya, issuenya, thor lo season satu udah selesai ya!", girang semua**

 **Author: "Yoi!"**

 **Seluruh anggota Vocaloid: "Author sini!, masa penulisnya sendiri gk diajak berpelukan!"**

 **Author: "Ogah!, gua bukan Teletubies!"**

 **Len: "Thor berarti gaji kite semua naik kaga?", Len menunjukkan wajah serakah**

 **Author: "Tentu!, tapi loe semua harus acting lebih bagus lagi!", jawab Author**

 **Seluruh anggota Vocaloid: "Horee, ayo adakan pesta!, banyak makanan!"**

 **Author: "Lo semua gile!, inikan puasa!", semua Vocaloid teriak, hingga studio hancur.**

 **Author: "Maafkan saya sebagai author kalau ada kekurangan dalam menulis!, sekali lagi 'selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa'", Author membungkuk**


End file.
